


It's more than you. It is more than me.//No matter what we are, we are a family.

by flickawhip



Series: Family AU - WolfPack [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Holly and Fliss get a little time alone, even as they watch their girls sleep...AU.





	It's more than you. It is more than me.//No matter what we are, we are a family.

“Hey Baby...”

Fliss’ voice is soft even as she wraps her arms around her wife’s waist, kissing her neck softly, then her shoulder, smiling at the same familiar scent of Holly’s perfume. She loved her, deeply and truly. She could tell Holly felt the same, she’d always known. Now she smiled when Holly turned to her, stroking hair from her wife’s face tenderly. 

“I love you...”

The words are followed by a soft kiss, Fliss smiling at the slight hitch in Holly’s breathing even as she pulled her closer, not pushing anything into the kiss, just wanting her wife close. 

“How are the girls?”

“Tired...”

Holly’s voice is soft, her smile sweet even as she sighs, leaning her head on her wife’s shoulder, content now she had her close. She’s always felt safest here, at home, with her wife and the girls. Fliss smiles, stroking her wife’s cheek again softly, enjoying the soft noise of contentment it drew before moving away, pausing to kiss her wife’s cheek.

“Let’s go see our girls...”

Her touch is soft even as she leads her wife up the stairs to the bedrooms, smiling as she looked into the first one, smiling almost indulgently when she saw the two slim, sleeping, blondes. They seemed content enough, although she knew there was a chance of one or both wanting to cuddle later, when they woke. 

The second bedroom held the two brunettes, one shorter, petite almost, the other taller and wrapped carefully around the other girl. They too would more than likely be demanding cuddles later, although Fliss never minded. 

Once she was sure her girls were sleeping, she had led Holly to bed, leaving the bedroom door pushed almost closed, an invite to join them for when the girls woke later. She had taken mere moments to change into her pyjamas, smiling when Holly joined her on the bed, nestling closer again, a light hand brushing through her hair tenderly. 

“My girls... so precious... all of you.”


End file.
